Scarlet Fever
by AshGopal
Summary: Madara runs into a girl with bright red hair and impossibly green eyes, and suddenly, his future's not set in stone anymore. Fem!Harry, HP x Madara COMPLETE


**Disclaimer** **: I've taken a lot of creative liberty with this story. A lot of it was inspired by the fic** _ **Tuna Fish and Red-Splattered Pages**_ **by Pitch Black Magpie. Please go read it if you haven't. Please. It's absolutely beautiful and gut-bustingly funny. You will not regret it, I assure you.**

 **But other than that, please enjoy!**

* * *

The first time Madara saw her, he was running for his life.

He had just gotten into a scuffle with a few Senju teens and may have sent a few fireballs raining down on their heads.

Which _may_ have accidentally lit the dry-as-the-Ichibi's-asshole forest surrounding the Senju compound on fire.

So he was running for his life from a squad of Senju shinobi out for his blood.

He panted harshly, looking for something, _anything_ to help get him out of his situation.

Unfortunately, whatever that something was, he didn't find it in time and a few kunai whizzed by his head, shearing off a few strands of his hair.

Madara glared. Dammit, didn't they _know_ how much time and effort he put into his hair?

He was just about to turn around and attack them, logic be damned, when a warm, clinking chain wrapped around his waist and violently jerked him to the side.

Madara only had time to think ' _oh shit_ ' before he roughly crashed into the ground with a muffled _oof_.

As soon as he felt solid ground underneath him, he sprung to his feet and whirled around in a ready stance, ready to take whatever those Senju bastards threw at him head on-

Then he froze, confused. In front of him was a pretty girl that looked to be around his age with the brightest red hair that he had ever seen a person sport. It was cut in an elegant bob that framed her slim face, and on her forehead was a striking scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

He cocked his head to the side. Surely that couldn't be natural.

The girl looked at him with disinterested, hooded eyes that shone as green as tree leaves in the summer.

As he stood and observed the girl, the ground glowed and then the air vibrated with Chakra.

And not a moment too soon. The Senju bastards that were tailing him leaped into the clearing and tensed as their eyes rapidly darted from side to side, looking for any indication as to where he went.

Madara held his breath as one shinobi's eyes strayed closer and closer to their location, but the recognition never came. He simply passed over them as if they weren't even there.

The young Uchiha let out a breath that he didn't even know that he was holding. After a long moment had passed, the Senju nodded to each other and sprung away.

Madara silently watched them go.

He turned back to the girl. She was observing him with those sharp green eyes again.

Madara swallowed, a 'thank you' at the tip of his tongue, but he had trouble voicing it. After all, Uchihas don't _thank_ people. It was such a plebeian thing to do. But he supposed in this scenario, an expression of gratitude would be helpful.

He cleared his throat, but before he could force the words out, she spoke to him.

"You have a bald spot."

He stared at her. Did she say what he thought that she had just said…?

She helpfully lifted her hand and pointed to his head. "Right there. A bald spot."

Madara forgot all about the thank you and graced her with Uchiha Frown #17, which was _I heard you the first time, uncultured creature, why do you feel the need to repeat yourself and subject me to your annoying presence._

The girl just blankly shrugged. "Just trying to help."

Madara stared.

"Why."

Her green eyes looked at him questioningly. "Hmmm?"

"Why would you help me."

Her half-lidded eyes regarded him, then she said, "Well, a group of full-grown men were chasing a child. What else was I supposed to do?"

Well. When she put it that way. But still. "What are you doing out here alone?"

She tilted her head slightly. "I'm not alone." She pointed up, and resting on a branch above her head was a pristine, snow-white owl that regarded him condescendingly.

He gave it Uchiha Frown #4, which was _you think you're better than me you lil bitch, well think again._

"What is that."

"Hedwig."

Madara stared at her. A what? What the hell is a Hedwig? Was she implying something after pointing out his bald spot because if she was…

She must have somehow read the confusion and irritation on his face because she elaborated. "My summon."

"Hn," he grunted.

The girl studied him a moment longer, then slowly extended her hand. "Sumire."

Madara stared at it, then after a moment took it. "Madara."

Both stared at each other for a moment longer, then nodded and released their hands.

They both turned to go, but something, he didn't know what, prompted the Uchiha to mutter under his breath, "I owe you one."

He sprung away after that comment so he didn't see the tiny smile that graced her lips.

* * *

The next time he saw her, _he_ was the one doing the saving.

He had just come back from a mission after delivering a scroll to the Aburame Clan that lived in the North when he heard the sounds of battle.

Well, it wouldn't hurt anyone if he went to watch, now, wouldn't it? After all, he had been wanting to learn some new jutsus with his newly awakened Sharingan.

Izuna had been so jealous when he had awakened it, and for good reason. He _was_ pretty awesome.

Madara kept to the shadows of the trees and peeked through the branches at the battle.

There, a girl with familiar red hair whipping around her determined face was battling three Hyuuga Shinobi.

Madara scowled. After the Senju, the dumb Hyuugas were next up on his shit list. Stupid milky-eyed fuckers with their girly-ass hair.

He watched as her green eyes flashed and her hair whipped around, displaying the scar for a split second before a glowing white chain wrapped around a man's leg and tightened. The pained yelp and the grinding noise easily indicated that she had mangled the bone.

The other two men glared in fury and rushed forward with their palms extended, intent on hitting her.

She _glared_ , and some strange markings on her arms glowed brightly before she disappeared with a soft _pop_ and reappeared behind them.

Madara blinked.

She quickly ran through four hand signs. " _Raiton: Raikyu_!"

A crackling white ball of lightning sprung from her hand and barreled into one of the Hyuugas, expelling him back a handful of feet and making him collapse in sporadic twitches.

But before she had any time to do anything else, the other Hyuuga was on her.

Madara didn't even think, he just reacted.

His Chakra latched onto a large rock that was right beside the girl's foot and he pulled, feeling the Kawarimi Jutsu take hold.

Just as the Hyuuga's hand was inches away from Sumire's midsection, Madara popped into existence and his leg roughly ploughed into the man's side, making the man wheeze in surprise and jump back.

Before the man could recover, the redhead popped again and was behind the Hyuuga once more.

She slapped something onto his back and before he could react he slumped forward in unconsciousness.

Madara raised an eyebrow, then looked at Sumire with Uchiha Frown #23, which was _what the actual fuck was that? But I'm not actually going to ask that because saying such a thing is beneath me._

After examining the fallen Hyuuga, Sumire looked at him with impossibly green eyes.

Madara waited in anticipation, waiting for her to recognize him.

"Ah. It's you."

He preened a bit. Of course she wouldn't forget a specimen like him.

"Bald spot dude."

And all at once, his smugness disappeared and the vein on his forehead throbbed dangerously.

" _It grew back._ "

"Umm-hmm. You might wanna get it looked at. Your hair's a little crooked on that side."

Only the rigorous emotional repression training that the Uchiha gave him prevented him from self-consciously lifting his hand up the very spot that she was talking about.

Suddenly her eyes sharpened and she lunged at him. "Watch out!"

Before he could react, she pounced on him and the momentum brought him down, but not before he felt something brush his scalp.

He looked up and the Hyuuga with the cripple leg snarling down at him, his palms alight with Chakra.

Madara moved, and he slipped Sumire's slim form behind him before he lashed out with a vicious sweeping kick. It didn't connect, but thankfully it made the Hyuuga leap back to avoid it. The gained distance was more than he needed and Madara's hands flew through the hand signs for the signature Uchiha fireball Jutsu.

" _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_

A gigantic ball of flame bloomed from his mouth and spread a good twenty feet as it rushed towards the panicked Hyuuga who was desperately trying to get out of the way in time.

From besides his ear Sumire gasped, in awe at the sight of the fireball and Madara felt a spark of his previous smugness ignite in his stomach.

The Hyuuga escaped the brunt of the attack, but his oh-so-perfect hair was singed at the edges, and Madara smirked in triumph.

Madara and the Hyuuga glared at each other for a long moment, pulsing Byakugan versus spinning Sharingan before the Hyuuga sneered and leaped towards his two unconscious companions, hefting one onto each shoulder and limping into the woods after one last searing glare.

When Madara's Sharingan couldn't sense them anymore, he turned back to Sumire and raised a brow. This was Uchiha Frown #12 – _are you going to grovel and bask in my greatness now?_

Sumire stared at him with those intense green eyes, and just when Madara thought that she wasn't going to say anything, she lifted her hand which had something black grasped in it.

Madara just gaped at it.

It was hair. Silky black hair that he could swear looked a lot like his.

Sumire's deadpan voice explained. "The Hyuuga must have closed a few unwanted Tenketsu when he tried to aim for your head and missed. Must have shut off your hair follicles. Looks like you have another bald spot. A pity. Your last one just grew back."

Madara silently mourned his beautiful hair. The hair which would never be a part of his glorious head again.

"Thank you."

The low, sincere tone from Sumire pulled him away from his sulking long enough for him to look at her.

She gazed at him with bright green eyes that were so intense that a light blush began to creep up on his neck.

He resisted the urge to turn away. No self-respecting Uchiha would turn away from a staring contest first. His father would _disown_ him if he did. Madara didn't know how he would find out, but _somehow_ he just would. His father was terrifying in that way. It was Madara's dream to be just as scary as him.

So no, he did not turn away.

Eventually, a small smile broke across her delicate face. "Thank you. For saving me, I mean. You didn't have to."

Madara cocked his head. "What do you mean. You saved me. I was repaying the favor."

Sumire studied him a moment longer. "I know. But we're Shinobi." Somehow, Madara thought, the word felt slightly foreign on her tongue. "It would be stupid for me to expect honor among Shinobi. I mean, we're not Samurai."

Madara sniffed in offence. "I don't know what kind of clan you come from, but no one in the Uchiha Clan would dare dishonor a life-debt. Shinobi or not."

Sumire lifted a brow and looked at him curiously. "Uchiha, huh? Explains the creepy red Voldemort-esque eyes."

Creepy? His magnificent Sharingan? _Creepy_? And what the hell- a moldy-something?

Madara shot her Uchiha Frown #9, which clearly translated as _how DARE you, you lowbred creature, say such a thing to me. I am so appalled that that I have no words that I can express to you the extent of your stupidity._

To his offence and astonishment, she rolled her eyes at him and stood up, brushing herself off. She reached an inviting hand out towards him.

Madara contemplated the consequences of using the fireball jutsu in such close proximity but ultimately, reluctantly decided to reach out and take her hand.

She pulled him up without even acknowledging his glare. Which was absolutely ridiculous. Madara's glares were flawless, he knew for certain. He had spent more hours than he was willing to admit in front of the mirror perfecting them, and no little redhead _girl_ should be able to brush them off so easily like water off of the Sanbi's back.

He grumbled and dusted himself off, occasionally shooting a glare at the redhead.

Sumire smiled at him and offered him her hand once more.

"Well, thank you for being an honorable shinobi, then. If you hadn't come when you did I'd have probably been toast. Friends?"

She looked at him, her face holding the smallest upturn of lips and her bright, intense eyes shining with earnest, a far cry from the blank look that he was beginning to suspect was her default expression.

Madara didn't have it in him to say no.

* * *

"…Madara?"

"Hn?"

"…What happened to your hair?"

"…Shut up."

* * *

Madara grumbled, chucking shuriken mercilessly into a tree. The monotonous _thuds_ that sounded as the projectiles impacted the wood helped lull him into a quasi-meditative state.

"Hey there. Long time no see."

The suddenness of the statement permeating through the silence made Madara react without thinking. He flung the shuriken in his hands towards the source of the voice and drew his brand new gunbai fan.

There was a clang as the shuriken were deflected by a long sword, and deadpan green eyes stared back at him.

"Wow, what a nice welcome."

Madara blinked in recognition, because really, how could he ever forget hair that shade.

"You."

The young woman leaped off the tree and landed lightly in front of him. "Yes. Me."

Madara examined her. She had grown up quite well. Her face had become more pronounced and her body was lean and toned, yet at the same time alluringly feminine. Her hair, however, was the same as it had been previously. It was cut to stop just above her shoulders and framed her striking face nicely.

"So, how've you been, baldy?"

Immediately the vein in Madara's forehead throbbed. "For the last time, I _am not bald_."

The girl crossed her arms and tilted her head examining him. "I can see that. With all that hair, though, one has to wonder if you're overcompensating for something."

Madara gargled furiously, at a loss for words in response to what she had just implied.

The girl's blank expression cracked and she smiled, laying an amicable hand on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"I'm just joking, big guy. Jeez, even after all this time you can't take a joke. Some friend you are."

She ignored Madara's glare and looked him over again. "You look good. The long hair suits you."

Even though Madara was still irked at the woman, he relaxed a bit and smirked. "Of course. Did you expect any differently?"

Sumire just shook her head. "Nope. Your arrogance is still as large as ever."

Madara sniffed in offence and turned away from her, striding over to the tree to pull out the rest of the Shuriken. "Well, nobody asked you to be my friend."

She studied him as he plucked the weapons out of the wood. "That's true. But what's done is done."

She cocked her head to the side. "So, what you been up to?"

Madara raised a brow at her. "As in?"

She leaned against a tree and gestured vaguely. "You know, this and that. What's your life like? I don't know anything about you. Tell me about your family, your friends, your hobbies, all that jazz."

Madara just looked at her strangely. "Why?"

She sighed roughly and shot him an annoyed look. "Just do it, will you? What do you have to lose?"

"…I have four younger brothers. Izuna, Yasuda, Takaya and Kazuma. My father is the head of the Uchiha Clan and my mother died when Kazuma was born. My friends… I have one other friend. His name is Hashirama. I like training, if that counts as a hobby." He looked at her sideways. "Is that good enough for you?"

Sumire smiled. "Perfect. Now we're getting somewhere! And now, about me… well, I'm from the Uzumaki Clan. Both my parents died when I was one and I was raised by my uncle and his family. He's the head of the Clan and I have an older cousin named Mito and she's pretty cool, even if she is a little stiff at times. But she's nice. That's more than I can say about last time.

"Last time…?"

She waved him off. "Oh, forget I said that. Ignore it. But yeah. I really like Sealing and discovering new ways to implement Runes into Seals to recreate my Magic."

"…Magic? What?"

"Oh, ignore that too, doesn't mean anything over here. But yeah, I like looking for ingredients to recreate potions, too."

"What are potions?"

Her face scrunched up in thought. "Oh, well, they're like mixtures of various herbs and animals that help cure illnesses. But they aren't just for medical reasons, either. Potions can do all sorts of things. Like change your appearance to look like another person or make you invisible."

Madara stared at her. Couldn't you use Jutsus to do the same thing? He was a little lost.

She glanced back at him. "What about you? What's your specialty?" She huffed exasperatedly. "And don't worry about me asking just so that I can take advantage of you or something. I already told you about mine. I'm just generally curious about you."

Madara squinted at her, studying her honest expression and relaxed body language. Finally, he decided to tell her a little. After all, it wasn't like she's be able to defeat him just because she knew a little about him. He wasn't that weak.

"Well, my expertise is Ninjustsu and Taijutsu, and my Genjustsu is just as good as any Uchiha's. I can use all of the elements, but water requires a little more concentration. I'm proficient with a sword, axe and gunbai, although I prefer the latter in battle."

Madara's brow furrowed in consideration. "All three tomoe are unlocked in both my Sharingan."

Sumire perked up. "Yeah, your Sharingan. What can they do?"

Madara squinted suspiciously at her and she raised her hands in surrender. "Hey, I really don't know! I'm just curious! You don't need to tell me all the deep dark secrets about them, just a short intro, I guess."

Madara continued to stare at her distrustfully and Sumire grumbled. "Fine then. Don't tell me. Well, the Uzumaki are known for their kenjutsu, vitality and sealing prowess. Oh, and our Chakra Chains are pretty well known too, I suppose."

"Chakra Chains? Like the ones that you were using before?"

"Yeah, those. They're pretty useful but super hard to control. Took a lot of practice to get to the level of being able to use them in battle. Damn Chakra control exercises."

Madara just stared at her and she looked at him expectantly, but when the silence between them stretched into something painfully awkward and it was clear that he wasn't going to say anything more, her face fell slightly and then her expression was schooled into a more neutral one.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, I suppose. I can see when I'm not wanted. I'll see you around, I guess."

She pushed herself off of the tree and turned to go.

Madara's eyes widened and he panicked for a second. What, she was just going to leave? Just like that? What did he do? Did he offend her? Did she not like him anymore? Did she not want to be his friend anymore? Why was this happening? Hashirama never acted like this… Then again, Hashirama was an idiot. He couldn't hold others to his standard.

"Wait."

Sumire stopped and turned.

"…Are we still friends?"

Immediately after saying it, Madara felt like kicking himself. Way to sound like a moron.

But he felt slightly better when the cold look on her face melted into a shocked one, then morphed into a small smile.

"Yeah, Madara, I guess that we still are."

Then she disappeared and Madara was left standing alone wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

"Ne ne, Madara, do you have any friends other than me?"

"Well… I guess."

"What?! Who? Who who _who_?!"

"Argh, get off of me, you idiot! Jeez, have you ever heard of personal space?"

" _Maaadaaaraaa_!"

"Susanoo, alright! Calm down, you dumb fool!"

" _Tell meee_!"

"Alright, alright! Her name is Sumire. Jeez."

"… _And_?

"And what?"

"Is that all? That can't be all! Tell me! _Tell me_!"

"For the last time Hashirama _, get off of me_! I don't even know why I'm friends with you!"

"Madara, you're so meeaaan!"

* * *

Madara ran, faster and faster and _faster_ until he had no idea where he was going, he just had to run.

His lungs heaved, and just when they burned and ached and begged for him to stop a gasp, a sob broke escaped his mouth and that was where the dam broke.

He stopped right where he was, the bank of a large river and fell to his knees. He looked into the sky for an eternity, trying to _fight it, trying to contain it_ -

But he couldn't.

With a roar that could shake the heavens, he pounded his fists on the muddy ground, letting all of his rage and grief and _helplessness_ out.

He continued to howl like a wounded animal, for that was what he was at that moment: a pain-filled, mindless creature too overwhelmed by emotion to even think coherently.

He pounded his fists until there were craters and his hands were a mangled bloody mess, but that was good, pain was _good_ , anything to distract him from-

A gentle hand landed on his shoulder but Madara was too lost in his grief to even be aware of it.

Slowly, the hand cradled Madara's face and turned it towards its own.

Sumire frowned, worry clear in her bright green eyes as she examined the Uchiha.

His normally expressive obsidian eyes were flat and empty. Dead.

Sumire swallowed. She brushed Madara's hair away from his face. No reaction.

"Madara? Madara, it's me. Can you hear me?"

No response.

Sumire waited no further for an answer. She gently lifted the husk of a man and leaned him against a nearby tree.

She examined him with a critical eye, then opened his mouth and poured a vile-tasting liquid down his throat. A crackling sound came from his mangled hands as the bones began to slowly knit back together

Still no response.

Sumire closed her eyes in worry, but she knew that the thing that Madara needed most at this moment was time.

And so she would give it to him.

 **.**

For four long days, Sumire never left his side.

She cared for him, fed him, and just kept him company until he was ready to talk to her.

At the evening of the fourth day, just as she was about to doze off to sleep for a quick nap before she kept watch through the night, she heard a croaky, hoarse voice call out to her.

"…Sumire?"

She nodded.

Green eyes met black. Madara's eyes weren't empty anymore, but instead they were filled with a raw, terrible pain.

Gently, Sumire reached out and took one of Madara's hands. "What happened?"

Madara's pain-filled eyes slowly bled into red, and before her eyes, the Sharingan that she was so familiar with spun around and morphed into a beautiful circular pattern that she had never seen before. Red tears of blood dripped from his eyes and ran down his face, leaving blazing scarlet trails in their wake.

"They're all dead. All of them except for Izuna. Father, Yasuda, Takaya and Kazuma. All dead. Me and Izuna are the only ones left."

Sumire closed her eyes in silent grief before she opened them and looked at Madara. She reached up and wiped at the bloody tear tracks, accidentally smearing the red liquid across his cheeks.

"Madara, I know it hurts, but you've got to hold on. I promise you with my life, it will get better."

After so many years of knowing Sumire, she had become one of his best friends, only comparable to his bond with Hashirama. He trusted her with his life and often heeded her council.

But at this moment… he just couldn't believe her words. He was simply incapable of it.

He gave in without protest when she pulled him into an embrace and began humming softly to him. He didn't recognize the tune, but it helped his body go limp and his mind to stop running through excruciating thoughts.

The last words he heard before he succumbed to slumber were, "Rest now. Even if it seems hopeless, I promise you, it will get better."

Madara couldn't help but hope that it would.

* * *

Madara found Sumire perched on a branch on a tall tree.

Her face was blank and her normally expressive eyes looked dull and pain-filled.

Immediately he pulled her off and took her to a beautiful field filled with blooming flowers.

There, the two stayed for an indeterminable amount of time, him simply sitting by her side as she emptily stared off into space.

The sun set then rose then set again.

Just after dawn on the second day, she turned to him and said, "My aunt died."

She ran a distressed hand through her hair. "I never thought that I would get attached. Not after last time. But… it hurts. So much."

Madara nodded and didn't protest when she leaned into his shoulder, nor when her body began to shake softly and his shirt began to feel wet.

He simply stayed still and held her in silence, allowing her to take comfort from him the same way he had taken from her years ago.

Once the shaking subsided, the wiped a hand over her face and looked at him with dewy green eyes.

"Thanks, Madara. You're a good friend."

Madara grunted. "Don't mention it."

She leaned back against him and they spoke no more.

* * *

The furious sounds of battle rung out all around them.

Madara was going head-to-head against Hashirama, just as they had done countless time before. Madara wore his Uchiha Frown #32, which was _is that the best you got? I hope not, cuz if it is, then I'm about to be sorely disappointed._

Hashirama had a big grin on his face as he slapped his hands on the ground, causing a whirlwind of roots to spring up from the earth and shoot themselves towards the red armor-clad Uchiha. "Madara! It's been too long! How are you!"

Madara expertly wielded his gunbai fan and easily batted them out of the way before he leaped up and with a single hand sign sent a roaring dragon composed of flames towards his rival.

"Hashirama. Still an idiot, I see."

The dragon flew towards Hashirama, but upon Madara's statement the tall Senju fell to his hands and knees in depression, and the dragon harmlessly soared over Hashirama's head.

Madara snorted. He still had the Devil's luck. He dispelled the dragon, unwilling to waste any unnecessary Chakra.

A black cloud of depression hovered over Hashirama's hung head. "I'm sorry that I'm an idiot."

Madara crossed his arms and sneered, subjecting the Senju to Uchiha Frown #6, which clearly read as _Amaterasu, you're so pathetic. I don't even know why I choose to subject myself to your presence._

As if he could read Madara's intent perfectly, Hashirama's cloud of depression grew even larger. "I'm sorry that I'm so pathetic."

He always had been the best at deciphering the Uchiha Frowns. That was probably the main reason that they became friends.

Madara stared at Hashirama, who made no move to get up from his gloomy slump, then looked at the sky in askance. He was wearing Uchiha Frown #44. _What even. What is my life right now._

As the sound of battle next to them grew even more intense and shouts of rage rang out, Madara strode over to Hashirama and gripped his collar and picked him up, like a dangling kitten.

"We need to go stop them before one of them does something terrible. You know how much Izuna and your brother hate each other."

Hashirama hung limply in Madara's hold and pouted pitifully as the Uchiha dragged him to their younger brothers' battle.

"Ahhh, Madara, why're you so mean…"

Madara ignored him.

"We haven't seen each other in _years_ -"

"It's been four months."

"-and you don't show me even an ounce of love. Are my feelings for you one-sided? Do we share an unbalanced relationship? Do you not love me as much as I love you?"

"Tch, shut up, idiot, you sound gross."

"Don't you miss all those nights we spent together by the river in each other's company?"

"Shut up you fool! You sound like you're implying something! Watch your damn words!"

"But it's true! We sat together under the stars with only each other's company, talking about our lives and our dreams! Does that not amount to anything? Are you going to deny everything?"

"Shut the hell up! I'll kill you if you don't!"

"Ahhhhh, Madara, sooo meeeaaan…"

The duo broke through the clearing just in time to see Tobirama and Izuna furiously charging at each other.

The sound of clanging swords rung out as the two warriors zoomed in and out of sight almost faster than the eye could see.

" _Suiton: Tatsumaki_!" A furious whirlwind of water materialized out of thin air and viciously spun towards the younger Uchiha, decimating everything in its path.

Izuna's Mangekyo Sharingan spun. " _Susanoo_!"

An eerie, burnt orange ribcage materialized around the Uchiha and pushed itself against the water tornado, a shrill squealing sound permeating through the air when the two came into contact with one another.

The two shinobi let the two attacks dissipate and glared at each other as they panted from the exertion of the two Jutsus. They leaped towards each other once more with their blades drawn.

"Izuna. That's enough. There's no more need to fight."

For a split second, Izuna's eyes darted over to the spot that Madara and Hashirama were standing in. "Aniki?"

Madara opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes bled into red and he leaped forward, desperate to reach Izuna. " _NO!_ "

" _Tobirama, stop!_ "

That split second was all Tobirama needed to activate the seal on his midriff and teleport behind Izuna. A split second later and the crackling electric sword of the Thunder God was protruding out of Izuna's abdomen.

His flesh sizzled and the blood that came into contact with the sword hissed and evaporated.

Tobirama stood there in shock as the electric sword flickered and deactivated.

Izuna looked surprised as he fell to his knees. Blood bubbled into his mouth and dribbled over the sides.

" _IZUNA_!"

Izuna looked at Madara while Hashirama stood at his side, his kind face twisted in worry.

Madara looked feral. His Sharingan were spinning wildly and blood was beginning to drip from his eyes and he desperately pressed his hand into Izuna's wound, but it was for naught.

Izuna lifted one bloody, shaking hand and placed it on Madara's eye.

His voice was wet and barely above a gurgle. "Take them."

Madara refused to listen. He concentrated on pressing down on Izuna's wound. Oh god, Izuna was seriously hurt, oh god, Amaterasu, _somebody_ , please help, he was going to lose him, he was going to _lose Izuna, oh god no-_

A sharp, familiar voice cut through Izuna's labored breathing. "There will be no taking of eyes here. Not while I'm around."

Four pairs of eyes swiveled around to be met with the sight of a gorgeous young woman with flaming red hair and piercing green eyes.

"Move, Madara."

Like an avenging angel, she gently nudged Madara's insensate form out of the way and knelt extending her arm and placing it before Izuna's bloody mouth.

"Bite."

Izuna stared at her uncomprehendingly and her green eyes hardened. "Bite. _Now_."

Hesitantly, Izuna leaned forward and latched onto her arm. As soon as his teeth broke skin a rush of Chakra entered his body and immediately flowed to down to his abdomen, which began to slightly glow.

Madara, Hashirama and Tobirama stared in mute awe as the burnt flesh of his organs hissed and slowly began to knit back together again.

"Madara. My bag."

The tall Uchiha stared at her blankly, his mind trying to catch up with this sudden turn of events.

"My bag, Madara. Give it to me."

As if in a daze Madara reached over, picked it up and handed it to her. He looked up at her face while she used her free hand to dig through her pack.

Her face was set and determined, but he could visibly see her skin getting paler by the second and sweat beginning to collect at her temples. This type of Chakra transfer took a lot more out of her than she was willing to admit.

Sumire examined Izuna critically then gave a sharp nod and extricated her arm from his mouth. She pulled the cork from one of the small vials and dribbled it into Izuna's mouth.

"Swallow."

Without protest Izuna gulped the foul liquid down. He grunted as the mixture hit his taste buds but showed no further reaction than that.

Sumire pulled three more vials out. "These too."

After Izuna had taken them, Sumire readjusted his position into a more comfortable one. She glared at him.

"Rest."

Without another word, she ripped off Izuna's ruined shirt and closely examined the still-gaping wound on his midriff. She pulled out a container from her bag and screwed off the lid. She scooped up a dollop of gel and spread over his wound.

As she worked, the two Senju snuck glimpses at her. Hashirama was almost vibrating with curiosity.

The brunet Senju nudged Madara's arm and in a low voice asked, "Ne ne, who is that, Madara?"

Madara watched her deft movements. "A friend. Uzumaki Sumire."

Hashirama pouted. "A friend? How come you haven't told me about her?"

Madara rolled his eyes. "I have, idiot."

Hashirama squinted at him for a moment before his big brown eyes widened in realization. "Oh! You mean she's the girl who-"

"Yeah."

"The one with-"

"Yes."

"And the bald spot-"

"Shut _up_."

Hashirama fell silent. After a long moment, he spoke again a much more serious tone. "You're really lucky that she's here."

What went unsaid spoke even louder than what was vocalized.

Madara closed his eyes, the image of Sumire working furiously to save his last brother's life seared into his mind.

"I know."

.

After Izuna's wounds were completely tended to and he was no longer at death's doorstep, Madara simply stood before Sumire.

" _Thank you_."

Sumire smiled and embraced Madara. "Don't worry. He'll be alright. You won't lose any more of your family. I told you that day that it'd be ok, and it will be."

Madara simply hugged her tighter.

* * *

"Wow, it's beautiful!"

Indeed, Madara had to agree with Hashirama. Uzushio was almost ethereal in its beauty.

The forest would always be Madara's home, but he was left in awe at the sheer splendor of the island that the Uzumaki Clan had settled on.

Rivers and streams bisected the land in a plethora of patterns and the gold of the sun reflected on the surface of all the water and illuminated the entire city in a soft glow.

The entire city was inhabited by citizens with the signature Uzumaki red hair color, but there were a few exceptions that Madara could spot who had golden yellow or gleaming silver hair as well.

Madara and Hashirama made their way to the west of the island where the Head of the Clan was said to reside.

Once they reached the house they were ushered inside and offered places to sit while they waited for the Head to come and converse with them.

The door slid open to reveal an elegant woman with her red hair piled into neat buns on the sides of her head. Her dark eyes remained focused downwards while she silently served them their tea and left.

"Whoa…"

Madara almost face-palmed when he saw the star struck look on the Senju's face.

Hashirama turned to him and with a solemn expression proclaimed, "Madara, I think I'm in love."

Madara couldn't stop the curl of his lip as he scowled at him. "You idiot. Nobody could fall in love that quickly. Now shut up before someone hears you. I'm pretty sure that she's someone important so don't say anything that could get us into trouble."

Hashirama looked righteously indignant. "I swear! I could feel it! I could feel her very _soul_ call to me! It is love!"

Madara could only gape at him disbelievingly as the door slid open to reveal a redheaded man with the barest hints of greying at his temples stride in. His dark eyes were narrow and his lips were set in a firm line.

"Oh really? You heard my daughter's _soul_ call out to yours? Let's have a little chat, brat."

This time Madara did nothing to prevent himself from face-palming at Hashirama's stupidity.

.

Eventually, by some miracle sent by the gods, Uzumaki Ryuichi ended up liking Hashirama. Thank the lords for his charisma, otherwise Madara didn't know where they would be right now.

Scratch that. If Hashirama didn't have his infamous charisma, Madara probably would have killed him for being such an idiot when they'd first met. Food for thought.

But Hashirama even managed to get the stern Uzumaki head to smile at him. He even approved of him enough for him to offer his daughter, Uzumaki Mito's hand in marriage to him, but if and _only if_ she approved of the match of her own volition.

Hashirama happily agreed.

Madara snorted. Of course he would. He could even charm off the fleas on the Kyuubi. There was no doubt that he would get the girl in the end.

They talked business after that, and while Ryuichi declined uprooting his Clan to move to the new village that the Senju and the Uchiha were building, the Uzumaki would offer their full support in construction, and afterwards would become a sister-village to them. Eternal allies, so to say.

Hashirama, Madara and Ryuichi were very happy at the outcome of their meeting. A win-win situation for everybody.

Ryuichi officially dismissed the meeting, but before Madara could rise to leave, the Uzumaki Head addressed him. "Uchiha-san, I hope that you wouldn't mind staying back for a moment. I have something that I wish to discuss with you."

Madara didn't display his surprise on his face (of course he didn't, he was an Uchiha for Tsukuyomi's sake) and settled himself back onto the cushion while Hashirama shot him a worried glance.

"Of course, Uzumaki-san."

"Madara…"

"It's fine, Hashirama. Go."

The brunet Senju shot him one last glance before he exited.

"Hmmm. Senju seems to care about you a lot."

Madara's brow furrowed slightly. "Yes. Hashirama is very affectionate to those he cares about."

Ryuichi thoughtfully rubbed his red goatee. "Would you say that you're good friends with him?"

Madara stared at him. "Yes… Uzumaki-san, if this is about Hashirama and your daughter, I can guarantee that he has the most noble of intentions. Hashirama isn't someone who-"

Ryuichi waved his hand dismissively. "No, no, this isn't about Mito, although you bring up a good point… no, this is about my other daughter, Sumire."

Madara's eyes narrowed. "Daughter? But Sumire told me that her parents had died when she was an infant."

Ryuichi stroked his beard as he examined Madara. "She told you that, did she? Well, she isn't wrong. My sister and her husband died a year after she was born. However, I raised her alongside Mito and view both of them as my daughters."

The redheaded man's dark eyes narrowed. "Are you close to Sumire?"

Madara eyed him. "Yes. She is one of my closest friends."

"Ahhh, is that so? How long have you known her?"

"…Almost 20 years now, I think. We met when we were very young."

Ryuichi nodded. "Yes, a substantial amount of time, then."

He leaned forward his demeanor serious. "I can't say that I like you as much as I like Hashirama, but I do know that you would do anything in your power to protect Sumire."

Madara narrowed his eyes. Where was he going with this?

"Sumire was always so independent, ever since she was a child. She acted too old for her own body. She's a genius and her Sealing style is unique, completely of her own creation. She has ideas that nobody else has ever thought of. Quite simply, she's special."

Ryuichi's eyes bored into Madara's. "However, she is extremely distant. She refuses to become close to anyone other than a select handful of people. If she chose to let you become close to her, then it means that she trusts you very much."

The Uzumaki Head narrowed his eyes. "Whatever you do, don't betray her trust. She does not give it away easily and it is easy for it to be broken. Be careful."

Madara nodded, but internally he was disagreeing with the older man. He and Sumire trusted each other implicitly. The trust between them wouldn't be broken so easily.

"Sumire has never felt at home in Uzu. Whenever she gets the chance she summons her owls to accompany her and she goes to the Mainland for weeks, even months at a time. If she wishes to, let her accompany you to the new village that you are building.

Madara nodded agreeably. That was very much possible. He would enjoy having Sumire's company around him.

The Uzumaki Head examined him for another long moment, then nodded and rose, Madara doing the same shortly after him.

They both exited the room, and to Madara's surprise, Sumire was leaning against a nearby wall, obviously waiting for them to come out.

She gave her uncle a respectful nod before she graced the Uchiha with a soft smile.

"Hey there, stranger."

"Hello, Sumire."

She tilted her head to the door. "Wanna walk with me?"

Madara looked to Ryuichi in askance and the man waved them ahead with a careless gesture of his hand. "Go ahead. I'm done with you."

Madara nodded and turned back to Sumire. "Where's Hashirama?"

Sumire's smile grew wider as she led them out the door and onto the streets. "He's chasing after Mito. What a twist of fate, huh?"

Madara couldn't help but smile. "Yes. Who would have thought."

Sumire quietly snorted. "Not me, that's for sure."

The two walked in silence, just enjoying the beauty of Uzu.

"So you like it? My hometown?"

Madara nodded. "Yes. Hashirama and I wish to build something as beautiful as this."

Sumire turned her inquisitive eyes towards him. "Do you really?"

"Un. That is why Hashirama and I came to Uzu. The village that the Uchiha and the Senju build and Uzushio are going to be sister villages and strong allies."

Sumire smiled in genuine happiness. "That's wonderful."

Madara looked at her. "You could come with us, if you want. To live in our village."

Sumire stopped in her tracks and stared at him. Madara patiently waited for her to speak.

"You're inviting me to come and live with you?"

Madara silently nodded.

Her eyes were filled with an unidentifiable emotion. "What do _you_ want?"

Madara looked at her, and he didn't know what possessed him to say it, but before he could control himself he said, "I want you to come with us."

Sumire looked at him and smiled, her green eyes clearing of the strange emotion and brightening with happiness.

"Then I'll come."

* * *

Madara and Sumire stood side by side on the cliff overlooking the Village, the sunset washing it in warm tones of pink and gold.

It was finally complete. The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure no Sato had finally been completed.

"It's beautiful."

Madara briefly glanced to his Uzumaki companion. "It is."

He drank it all in: the relief, the comfort, the sheer feeling of _success_ that came with the completion of the village.

"I'm proud of you, Madara."

The tall Uchiha tilted his head to look at the redhead. "Proud? For what?"

Sumire smiled, and at that moment Madara could swear that she was even more stunning than the sunset.

"You created this. You, alongside Hashirama created this wonder with your own two hands. A haven. You always deny when I tell you that your hands could do more than just killing, but look at this."

She gestured to the village, her hair waving around her face in a way that made Madara's heart thud painfully loud for a moment.

"This is not the product of a killer." Her brilliant, brilliant green eyes resolutely stared into his. "This is the work of a protector."

She gently reached up and cupped his face, oh-so-tender and Madara's breath caught in his chest.

"You're a protector, Madara. Even if you're not Hokage, you'll protect this village with your life. Just like you've protected me for so many years."

She pulled his head down gently and let his forehead rest upon hers. "That's what makes you so special, Madara. Hashirama may be a creator, but you, you're the protector. Konoha will not fall as long as you stand."

Her green eyes gleamed with conviction.

"This I know without doubt."

And as Madara stared into her intense green eyes, he too knew something without doubt.

He had fallen in love with Sumire.

* * *

Sumire had always been popular.

It was just Madara who hadn't noticed until now.

Well, Madara had to very reluctantly admit, it was hard to blame all of the guys after her.

She was, simply put, stunning. With that blinding red hair and those piercing green eyes, the confidence that she held herself with and the way her hips swayed as she moved…

Yup. He couldn't blame them.

But that didn't mean that he didn't want to tear their heads off when they got a little too comfortable around her.

After a particularly trying mission in the Capitol negotiating the trade routes with the Daimyo, Madara and Sumire agreed that a well-earned drink was in order.

As soon as they walked through the new gates of Konoha they made their way down to the newly opened _Rusty Kunai_.

Normally Madara wouldn't go looking for stress-relief from the bottle (that was what training was for, after all), but after being in a near-constant pissing contest with the Daimyo and his sons for an entire three weeks, he allowed himself to indulge a little.

So, the two sat at the counter and shared a bottle of the good sake, even if they charged through the nose for it. But Madara would never be caught complaining about the price of something. That was what commoners did. The Uchiha could afford anything they desired, and that was that.

As Madara sipped on his sake and shooed away the too-eager hostesses, the seat on the other side of Sumire opened up, and nary a moment later a burly Inuzuka plopped into it.

"Hi there."

Madara tensed and subtly shot him Uchiha Frown #21, which was _what the_ fuck _do you think you're doing. Do you have a death wish, shit stain?_

If the Inuzuka even saw it, he didn't give a single indication.

Sumire's disinterested gaze slid over him. "Hello." She spoke without inflection in the way that she reserved for people that she wasn't too comfortable with.

Madara smirked. At least when she spoke to him she didn't sound as though she was addressing a barnyard animal.

The Inuzuka grinned, a feral thing with way too much fang showing. "I couldn't help but notice that you're new here."

Sumire's crimson eyebrow rose imperceptibly. "Here?"

The Inuzuka smirked. "Why, in the Rusty Kunai, of course! I make it a habit to befriend any interesting people I meet here, and I've gotta say, haven't seen you here before."

Sumire's gaze drifted back to her sake cup. "My first time."

The Inuzuka smirked roguishly. "Well, I'd be happy to show you around. No trouble at all."

Madara accidentally activated his Sharingan before he hurriedly deactivated again and glared at the countertop.

"No thank you."

The Inuzuka playfully pouted. "Awww, come on. I'll just take you around, an innocent thing, nothing nefarious! Unless you want it to be…" He trailed off and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No thanks. I'm fine."

The Inuzuka slid his arm around Sumire's slim shoulder, and both she and Madara froze, her in shock and him in fury.

"Come on, baby girl. Just give me a chance. I promise that you won't regret it!"

Sumire's green eyes darkened in irritation and her brow knit into a frown, stretching her scar. "Look, I'm flattered, really, but-"

The Inuzuka playfully buried his face into her neck and Sumire stiffened.

Madara felt the granite countertop underneath his hands crack. That was the last straw.

"Awww, don't say no, baby doll, I-"

He was suddenly ripped away from Sumire and his large form was hanging a foot in the air with Madara's hands wrapped in his shirt.

Madara's Sharingan flashed as he looked at the man in pure contempt. "I don't know what your parents taught you, but a man knows that when a lady says no, she means no."

He roughly dropped the stunned Inuzuka, who stumbled and crashed into the ground, lying flat on his back.

Madara put his foot on his chest, pushing him back down when he tried to get back up.

He sneered down his nose at him with Uchiha Frown #8, which read clearly as _you pathetic scum. You aren't even worthy to be in my presence. Tremble in fear or be crushed._

"Do you _understand_?"

The Inuzuka hurriedly raised his hands in a defensive manner. "Hey man, I didn't know that the bitch was yours. I wouldn't have-"

Madara pressed his feet even more roughly into the man's sternum, cutting him off with a grunt.

"She is not a _bitch_ , she is a proper lady and you will treat her with the respect that she deserves."

"Hey man, no offence intended, it's just the way that Inuzuka call their women-"

"And secondly," His Sharingan spun, "We are not in a relationship, but when a woman says no, _they mean_ _fucking no_." He forced out while grinding his heel into the man's chest.

"Women are to be treated with respect and can never, _ever_ be forced into something they don't agree to. I don't know what the Inuzuka teach their young, but the Uchiha are _very_ clear on that point."

He shot one more contemptuous look at the stunned man and turned to Sumire, forcibly schooling his face into a more neutral expression. He vaguely noticed that the room had quieted down and that dozens of pairs of eyes were now directed to the scene that was taking place.

"Would you like to leave, Sumire?"

Sumire's disinterested gaze rove over the fallen Inuzuka one last time. "Yes, Madara. I'd like to go."

The Uzumaki turned, and without another word, walked to the front door.

Madara followed behind her, but not before shooting a parting look at the man as if to say _and that's how you do it._

Madara pondered on that for a moment. Hmmm, there wasn't an official Uchiha Frown for that particular expression yet. Maybe he should look into getting one for it.

As they walked out of the _Rusty Kunai_ with many eyes focused on their departing forms and the bartender mumbling something about the countertop, Madara was too focused on his internal musings to notice that Sumire had a small smile on her face and was looking at him with a fond, affectionate expression.

* * *

"You both have to get married."

Madara and Izuna knelt side by side as they blankly looked at the group of elders assembled before them.

"Excuse me?"

Collectively all of the elders looked at Izuna with Uchiha Frown #68, which was _I know you heard me the first time, stop acting stupid and wasting my time._

Izuna said nothing more. It was quite a feeling having such a large number of Uchiha Frowns directed to you at once. Any lesser man might have crumbled.

"Marriage. Madara, you're almost thirty, and Izuna, you're not far behind. As Heads of the Clan it is your responsibility to marry and produce a healthy heir."

Madara and Izuna continued to stare blankly back at them.

The elder sighed and tiredly ran a hand over his face.

"We have a list of eligible Uchiha women picked out for the both of you that we're sure that you'll-"

"No."

The elder's eyes widened at being cut off. "What?"

Madara had a hard look on his face. "No. I will acquiesce to your demand of getting married, but I refuse to marry someone not of my choosing."

There was a silence in the room for a long moment as the elders processed his words. "But Madara-"

" _No_." Madara rose to his feet, Izuna not far behind him. "I do not care for things like 'purity' and 'sanctity', I refuse to spend the rest of my life married to someone I do not love." He glared fiercely at them. "Do you think that Uchiha love lightly?"

All of the elders were shocked into silence.

Uchiha _never_ loved lightly. When an Uchiha loved something, they loved it with all of their heart and their very being. Uchiha loved deeply and when they lost that which that they loved, they tip over the edge to insanity. That was how deeply that the Uchiha experienced emotion.

If Madara was implying what they thought that he was implying….

"Is she strong?"

Madara looked them in the eye, and after finding what he was looking for relaxed slightly. "Yes."

"Will she protect the Clan?"

"Yes."

The elders sat in silence, pondering the new turn of events. Eventually, after nodding to each other, they spoke.

"Well, we couldn't ask for more."

Madara nodded and stiffly bowed, Izuna doing the same not a second after him. "Excuse us."

The two brothers took their leave.

They walked back to Madara's office in silence, but Madara could feel Izuna's eyes on him as they walked.

They entered the room and Madara slid the door shut.

Madara and Izuna stared at each other for a long moment before Izuna huffed and settled himself on a cushion, watching Madara as he did the same.

"So. Is it true?"

Madara glanced at him. "Hn."

Izuna finally smiled. "Good. It's Sumire, isn't it."

Madara didn't say anything.

Izuna chuckled. "Don't worry. I think you chose well. She's better than what anyone in our Clan could offer you."

Madara looked at him, question clear in his eyes.

Izuna scoffed. "Well, of course I would approve of her. She saved my life for Tsukuyomi's sake. Why wouldn't I like her? She's obviously awesome and you love her. Besides, you need someone who could keep up with you and put up with all of your flaws. There's no one who fits the bill better than her."

Madara twisted his lips sardonically. "Well, I can't say that I'm not glad to have your approval, but what about you?"

Izuna frowned. "Me?"

Madara sneered at him. "Of course you. The elders didn't give just me permission to marry out of the Clan as long as she's suitable."

Izuna's face became guarded. "What do you mean, Aniki?"

Madara bared his teeth at him. "Don't play coy, I'm pretty sure everybody in the compound has heard of your cute little rivalry with Senju Toka."

Izuna's eyes widened and his face twisted in embarrassment. He bared his teeth back at his brother. "Aniki, do you even hear what you're saying right now?! She's a damn _Senju!_ I could never-"

Madara banged his hand heavily on his desk, his armor making a _clinking_ sound. The sudden sound cut Izuna off.

Madara scowled at his younger brother. "So _what_? So what if she's a Senju, Izuna? We've made our peace with them, remember? How else could we have constructed _this_?" He gestured broadly to the entire Village that was visible from his window.

"Izuna, remember, we're _Shinobi_. We don't have the safest of lives. You never know if she might step out of the Village and never come back." He looked at a stunned Izuna straight in the eyes.

" _Let it go_ , Izuna. Just let go of the hatred. Yes, I know, we were at war with the Senju before, but remember, we killed just as many of theirs as they have of ours. It will never end unless we put a stop to it ourselves. Don't lose her just because of your pride, Izuna."

Izuna stared at him, a strange look in his eyes. "Wow, Aniki. I never thought that I'd hear you saying something like that."

Madara sighed and looked out of his window to the expanse of Konoha.

"I know. Neither did I."

* * *

"You're all cursed!"

Madara stopped in his tracks and looked at the elderly civilian man spitting venom at him.

"You and your entire clan! All of you! Cursed!"

The tall Uchiha attempted to sidestep the man and continue on his way, but the old civilian grabbed onto his rusty red armor with a rattle.

"Go back to the hole where you came from! We don't need you here! The Senju are enough! After all, they are the ones that built this village!"

Madara grit his teeth and grabbed the civilian man's hand. Gently but firmly he removed it from his armor.

He turned to the man, eyes black and deep as an abyss, but his face was blank.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but the Uchiha are just as much a part of Konoha as you are."

And without another word, he turned and elegantly stalked away.

The civilian scoffed and cursed at his back, but Madara never showed any reaction that the man's cruel words had cut him in any way.

But, from a shadowed nook where Sumire had watched the entire exchange silently, she saw Madara's fists tighten imperceptibly and a few drops of blood drip from where his nails had bitten into his skin.

.

Madara was just _so mad_.

Where did that civilian get off on telling him that the Uchiha Clan was cursed?

The Uchiha put just as much work into building the village as the Senju did! How _dare_ he tell him that they didn't deserve to be here!

Was it because Hashirama was Hokage instead of him? Was it because of that? Maybe he should have fought harder against letting him rule the Village. Was it because he was a Senju that the Uchiha were getting treated like this? Hashirama was his best friend, but was it because of _him_ that the Uchiha were getting treated like strangers in their own home? Was it Tobirama? Was he poisoning the minds of the villagers? Was he poisoning _Hashirama's_ mind against them?

No. No, that couldn't be possible, right? After all, Hashirama loved the Uchiha just as much as he loved the Senju. He knew how deeply the Uchiha loved and it was because of that that he didn't hate the Uchiha as the rest of his Clan had. Hashirama couldn't _possibly_ be turned against the Uchiha.

Right?

But…

But what if… was it possible…

Was Hashirama turning against-

Before he could finish that poisonous train of thought he felt two small hands roughly clap his cheeks, making him jump in surprise.

He looked down to find Sumire's stern green eyes boring into his own.

"What-"

"No."

The redhead _glared_ at him while she squished his cheeks together.

" _No_. Whatever you were thinking, stop it."

She stared into Madara's stunned face for a second longer before her expression softened. "Don't go down this path, Madara. You're a good man. I've seen many good men give into the darkness and lose themselves."

Her expression turned fierce once more and she scowled at him. "I refuse to lose you to the dark."

She promptly turned on her heel and grabbed his hand.

"Hold on tight."

Then, the strange, strange feeling of being squeezed all at once surrounded him and he shut his eyes, but in the next second the feeling was gone and he could breathe again.

She had brought him to a training ground, one a fair distance away from the village.

Sumire slid into a ready stance and stared him down.

"Fight me, Madara. Don't hold back. Let it all out."

Madara stared at her for a long moment, then without hesitation sprung forward and attacked.

The proceeding battle was vicious and both shinobi fought with everything they had.

They slashed and hacked and threw A-rank jutsus out like candy. Wind, water, earth, fire, lightning, all the elements appeared out of nowhere and disappeared just as easily. They ran at each other, fists flying, attacking and defending more on instinct and reflex than actual conscious thought, that fast the close-combat exchange proceeded. Sumire drew her long beautiful Katana and Madara took out his battle-worn gunbai and soon the harsh metallic clang of the two impacting rang out for miles. Soon, glowing Chakra Chains and a blue skeletal warrior materialized and the ground _trembled_.

Hours later, what was once a pristine training ground was turned into a smoking and cratered plot of land.

The two shinobi glared at each other while panting heavily, clothes torn and blood running from multiple nicks on their bodies. Madara examined her battered form, from her grimly determined face to her heaving chest and her tightly coiled muscles, ready to react to anything that he was going to throw at her.

At that moment it was if all of the strength was drained from his body. Madara stepped out of his stance and heavily fell to the ground, looking up at the sky.

He heard Sumire huff and plop down next to him, sitting down so that they were shoulder to shoulder.

They both sat in silence, the sound of their labored breathing cutting through the still air.

"You know, what he said wasn't true."

Madara turned his head to look at her. "Hm?"

Sumire didn't look at him. She kept her eyes firmly planted on some clouds floating overhead. "That old man. What he said wasn't true. The Uchiha aren't cursed."

She stopped and swallowed, as if she was choosing her words carefully. "It isn't a sin to love. The Uchiha may be more susceptible to darkness than others because they feel too deeply, but that's ok. It doesn't make them bad people. It's not a sin to love."

Madara stared at her, stared at her sweaty and mud-smeared face, stared at the white scar stretched on her forehead, stared at her green, green eyes. His voice was quiet when he spoke.

"It's not?"

Finally, she turned her face to him. Her eyes were filled with the powerful, unidentifiable emotion that she had looked at him with countless times before. Slowly she reached her hand out and brushed his face, so softly.

She leaned forward so that her lips were a breath away from his. But still, her intense eyes never left his for a second.

When she spoke, it was barely more than a whisper.

"It's not. It will never be."

Then she leaned in and their lips met.

Her lips were soft, and when they gently brushed against his, Madara couldn't help but press his lips against hers more roughly, desperate for more sensation. She tasted sweet, like happiness and dreams and _hope_ and soon she was nipping on his lips and Madara couldn't help but give a tiny lick back.

She sighed softly and deepened the kiss and Madara practically _purred_ in content. He pulled her close and pressed himself to her, possessive, primal, claiming. She hummed in approval and buried her hand in his thick, wild hair as she leaned heavily onto him in return.

Madara's heart pounded in his chest and his head felt a little light. He was giddy in the face of the fact that this was actually taking place. He had wanted this for _so long_. He had waited and let her make the decision for herself because no woman of his was ever going to be coerced or pressured into being with him. But now that she made it clear that she felt the same, he wasn't ever going to let her go. _Never_.

She pulled away, and both panted heavily from the sheer intensity of what they had just experienced. Both their eyes were dark with desire and affection. She shifted closer and leaned her forehead against his own, both never breaking eye contact.

Madara reached up with his muddy hand and cradled her face. Sumire closed her eyes and leaned into it.

"Will you show me?" _That loving wasn't a sin? That there's nothing wrong about feeling deeply? That he was right in having this feeling for her…_

Sumire opened her eyes and smiled. She wrapped both of her arms around Madara's neck and pulled him in.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Aaaand that's it! Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it! Please have an awesomesauce and kickass day!** **\\(≧ω≦** ) **/**


End file.
